Adar & Ion: Ada, I Dreamt of Nana
by SivanShemesh
Summary: A short vignette. Legolas questions his adar about his nana, and it leads to an unexpected dream… Completed
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Ada, I Dreamt of Nana 1/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: G

Warning: Fluff, and humor, a bit of angst.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to my own bunny.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas questions his adar about his nana, and it leads to an unexpected dream…

Note: Legolas's age is five, only an elfling compared to the other elves. A short vignette.

1.

**Mirkwood**

_At night…_

Thranduil laid his son on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. He was about to leave when he heard his son's voice calling to him.

"Ada?"

Thranduil turned around and looked at his son. "What is it ion-nin?" he asked.

"Tell me about nana… I want to know about nana…" Legolas asked softly.

Thranduil could see the curiosity in his son's eyes, and he smiled. Legolas was always curious – sometimes too curious – wanting to know the answers to everything.

"What do you want to know about her, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked and sat on the bed.

Legolas smiled and said, "Everything… I want to know everything…"

"Like what, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked and began stroking his son's cheek.

"Like… like…" Legolas said in excitement and added, "I want to know how she looked like, what she loved. I want to know everything, ada, everything!"

"But I have already told you before," Thranduil replied softly to his son.

"But… ada!" Legolas groaned at him, and continued, "You forgot to paint her before, and I do not have any picture of her, and I want to know…"

Thranduil sighed heavily, and looked at his son; it looked as if Legolas had inherited her stubbornness. He smiled as he saw how his son's lovely eyes sparkled.

"Ada, I am waiting…" Legolas looked at him, his eyes pleading, trying to be patient.

"Are you?" Thranduil teased his son, still stroking his son's cheek, full of love for him.

Legolas poked his adar gently and clambered out from under the blankets to sit on his father's lap. Snuggling up against Thranduil, he waited to hear his father's story.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2A of 2

**_Reviews:_**

**Spidergirl130:**_ Thank you! D_

**elfchicks:**_ This is short that the previous... Thank you! D_

**Carawen:**_ Believe me I know, but I'm too, for Legolas... Thank you! D_

**alibi girl:**_ I know... Thank you! D_

**lelann:**_ **Blush.** Don't cry... Thank you! D_

_Yet, one more chapter to go... remember that..._

Title: Ada, I Dreamt of Nana 2A/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: G

Warning: Fluff, and humor, a bit of angst.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to my own bunny.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas questions his adar about his nana, and it leads to an unexpected dream…

Note: Legolas's age is five, only an elfling compared to the other elves. A short vignette.

2A. 

Thranduil sighed, his eyes misting slightly as he remembered his dear wife, remembered her smile.

"Your mother looked as if she had stepped out from one of the many paintings here, my son," Thranduil said. Noticing the confused looked on his son's face, he added, "Süitruîn, your mother, and my dear wife, had a different coloring to the Mirkwood elves. Her hair was black, and her eyes, oh… my son, if you could only see her… her eyes were gray. Strange, but it is a color I imagine the sea to be…I felt I could sail to Valinor in those eyes…" Thranduil let the tears fall down his cheeks. He still missed her very much; remembering her still caused him pain.

"Ada?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil looked at his son, his eyes bright with tears.

Legolas asked worriedly, "Ada? Why are you crying?"

"I miss her, my son… I wish she was still here with us…" Thranduil answered as he wiped away the tears.

Legolas hugged his father, and then yawned loudly.

Thranduil smiled, noticing that his son was almost asleep.

"You need to sleep, my son," Thranduil said softly, gently tucking Legolas back in his bed, making sure the blankets covered him. Then he quietly left the room, leaving a candle burning for his son.

End of Chapter 2A.

R/R

* * *

_Yes, I know, this was short than the other one. You'll see it will get better... evil grin... But as you can see, no cliffy._


	3. Chapter 2B of 2

**_Reviews:_**

_Chapter 1_

**Legolas's Girl 9:**_ Thank you! D_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ I need to remember it... lol! Thank you! D_

_Chapter 2_

**Carawen: **_I'm glad that you love it sweety... Thank you! D_

**Legolas's Girl 9:**_ This chapter. So, tissues are needed? Thank you! D_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ Poor both of them... lol! Thank you! D_

Title: Ada, I Dreamt of Nana 2B/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: G

Warning: Fluff, and humor, a bit of angst.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to my own bunny.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas questions his adar about his nana, and it leads to an unexpected dream…

Note: Legolas's age is five, only an elfling compared to the other elves. A short vignette.

2B. 

Legolas began to dream…

Thranduil was in the garden and he saw himself walking towards his father. 

He saw his father greeting someone, but he could not see who it was.

"_Adar?" he called. _

_He saw his father and the figure turn their heads towards him._

_It was then he saw who the other person was. She looked beautiful. Her hair was black and short, much shorter than his father's._

_Legolas saw that she was not alone; there was a figure of another person behind him. The face of person looked almost like his._

_For some reason he remembered what his father had told him about his mother, and he looked into her eyes._

"_Naneth?" Legolas asked loudly._

_Her eyes were gray, and he could feel himself flying, not sailing as his father had told him._

"Legolas?" Vaguely he heard a voice calling to him.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said softly, not wanting to startle his son, as it was obvious to him that Legolas was dreaming. But whatever he was dreaming of was making him a little restless.

"Ion-nin, look at me," Thranduil raised his voice a little, as he stroked his son's hair.

Thranduil watched as a large smile suddenly appeared on his son's face.

Legolas woke up when he felt his father's hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him. But he felt excited; he knew he had seen his naneth in his dreams.

He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to lose the vision of his naneth. When he finally did open them, he saw his father looking at him with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Adar, I dreamt of nana… I saw nana…" Legolas said in excitement. But then the excitement gave way to tears as he sobbed, "Who… was the… the man… beside her?"

Thranduil looked at his son curiously, not knowing what he should say as he did not know of what his son was speaking about.

He pulled his son closer to him and hugged him tightly, allowing Legolas to cry on his shoulder, his own tears falling once more to land on Legolas' hair. The memories of his dear wife were very strong.

"Tell me, my son… what did you dream of?" Thranduil asked softly.

Legolas pulled away slightly and looked up at his adar. Sniffing a little, he told him everything that he could remember.

Thranduil sighed and leaned down to kiss his son before hugging him once more. "It was only a dream, my son, nothing more…" he said.

"But… but…" Legolas began sobbing again s he tried to explain to his father that it was so real.

"Shh… my child… my sweet child…" Thranduil whispered softly, gently laying Legolas back on his bed. "Sleep, my son… sleep peacefully… your naneth is always watching over you…"

Legolas blinked; he soon stopped crying, and he was breathing more calmly.

Thranduil looked down upon his son and smiled.

He loved his son deeply as much as he loved his wife.

**The End**

R/R

* * *

_Have you love it?_

_Let me know..._


End file.
